


Danganronpa: Another Universe

by stripedlimabean



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Masochism, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Multi, Sadism, Seriously please this may get graphic, Traitor Chihiro, Traitor Mondo, Violence, this is a concept idk if i’ll finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedlimabean/pseuds/stripedlimabean
Summary: Cameras are set on the 78th class of Hope’s Peak Academy once again, with a twist. A different mastermind has taken a  different approach to the killing game, with motives relating to the alternate universe he knows of.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 44





	Danganronpa: Another Universe

Daily life is such a pain. Every little insignificant maggot who call themselves human would feel poorly animated and desolate, devoid of all life. Such life does exist in their vessels, the previous statements were merely the prefect's judgement, of course. He could take the heel of his boot and press into someone's face until there was nothing left to mutilate. That's all everyone else was to him. Kiyotaka Ishimaru is human, yes, but every human is also comparable to maggots. That includes him. Isn't the despair of insignificance and powerlessness amazing?

The prefect's train of thought broke as his gaze rested on his public morals committee armband.

"What a load of supremacist garbage," He muttered as he pulled the armband onto his right arm.

If anything were supremacist garbage, Hope's Peak Academy was exactly that. They revel in the lazy geniuses normal people such as Kiyotaka had come to hate. They call themselves the pinnacle of hope.

The prefect moved forwards, his mind fully awakening to the familiar halls of the prodigy academy. The whole day was a blur, in fact. All he could remember was the despair of the day's proceedings. All he could remember was the despair of the day before's proceedings. All he could remember was the despair of his death in another world. All he could remember was despair. Oh, what he would do to keep it this way.

\--------------------

Hope's Peak Academy towered over, it's almost oppressive aura of superiority lingering in the air around it. Makoto Naegi stared up at such an academy as someone who was invited there purely out of luck. He was just happy to be able to be there. Taking a deep breath, the Ultimate Lucky Student took a deep breath as he entered the school, its prestigious halls shining in his vision. Much to his dismay, said prestigious halls began to melt and distort, spiraling into nothing but shapes, colors, and finally, to nothing. The nothing consumed Makoto's vision as his consciousness slipped.

"Excuse me? E-Excuse me?..."

Makoto awoke with a start, taking in his surroundings. 

A classroom...?

His gaze wandered from the metal plates over the windows and security cameras to the petite girl beside him. Her face was riddled with worry as Makoto slowly woke himself up.

"Um... Excuse me! My name is Chihiro Fujisaki- I'm the Ultimate Programmer... You're a student here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be the Ulimate Lucky Student-"

"Ah! Come on, I'm sorry to come off as rude!-"

The girl immediately moved to tug on Makoto's arm, leading him across the hallways and into the main hall. Upon entering the room, all eyes seemed to be on him and the programmer. The bustling of each person and the mildly distressed chatted among them was silenced almost perfectly when someone else's voice rose above the rest.

"Hey, you!"

Before he knew what was happening, a boy in almost ridiculously pristine white uniform practically marched towards him, seemingly furious or at least pretty annoyed. Behind him followed what appeared to be his brother.

"Uh... Me?..."

"Yes, you! What's your name?"

It's not worth trying to back out of this conversation... He seemed to be pretty mad, right?

"My name's Makoto Naegi-"

"Ah, Naegi! You're late! You're very lucky I sent Fujisaki out to look for others in case someone decided to slack off!"

"Didn't you wake up in an empty classroom too, Ishimaru?"

Chihiro's voice was a bit louder, enough to snap Makoto's attention back to her. He forgot she was still next to him, apparently?...

"W-Well... You're correct, Fujisaki! I shouldn't be so harsh to my new classmates! Come on, Naegi! You haven't introduced yourself!"

Without any input from the other students, Ishimaru began to guide Makoto around the room, the casual chatter of the group seeming to ease everyone's tension. He ended up introducing himself as Kiyotaka Ishimaru after realizing he forgot his own introduction.

As if on cue, a bell rang and the monitor in the corner of the room blinked to life, an almost sinister yet cheerful voice flooding the main hall. 

"Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one, two! This is a test of the school broadcast system!"

Everybody seemed to freeze as tension filled the air once again.

"Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...! To all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at... right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. That's all. I'll be waiting!"

The monitor powered off, leaving the main hall silent again. After a few minutes of nervous mutters among everyone, Kiyotaka spoke up. 

"Why don't we head over and see what this is all about? It's no use dreading over the inevitable. Punctuality is important, so get to it!"

Taka ended up herding everyone to the gym, as expected of the Ultimate Moral Compass. Everybody finally made it to the gym, the air seemingly stagnant around them. Not that it meant something bad were to happen. 

This was a normal entrance ceremony, right...?


End file.
